Content providers serve over a network numerous different user interfaces (UIs) to client computing devices for consumption by users. These UIs often include an array of text, images, video and other different types of content. The served UIs may comprise news articles, social networking pages, e-commerce shopping pages or any form of UI that a user may consume. In addition, these computing-device users may consume UIs that are created at a local machine of a respective user. For instance, a user may view videos or pictures that the computing device of the user stores locally.
In each of the described instances, content such as video and images are helpful to the consuming user. For instance, if the user requests and receives a news article from a content provider, the images within the news article may help the user better understand the news that the article conveys. While these traditional forms of content are helpful and well-used, these traditional forms of content may be enhanced to provide an even richer user experience.